The More You Hate, The More You Love
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and wolfram were having a fight again... It's normal for newlyweds but this lover's quarrel was different from the others...and left unexpected results... Yuuram! One-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: After reading the story, if you think the title doesn't suit the story, I'm sorry... And in the end there's another Author's note so, don't bother reading this one.

* * *

The More You Hate, the More You Love

"You know Yuri, we're exact opposites! That's why I hate you!" Wolfram shouted at Yuri.

"I don't hate you but I hate how you treat me! You treat me like I can't do anything without your permission!" Yuri shouted back in frustration.

The royal couple were having another lovers' quarrel. This time, they're in the hallway and everyone in the castle can hear them loud and clear.

"You have your own personal freedom... But it doesn't mean that you have the freedom to flirt with other girls!" Wolfram gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" Yuri tried to defend himself.

"_Seriously, how is delivering two piles of paper work by two of the maids be a sort of way to flirt?!" Yuri thought._

"You know Yuri; you're an insensitive, insincere, uncaring wimp!"

"Then you're an ill-tempered, childish spoiled brat!"

"You're a weakling who can't even ride on a horse by himself! Also, you're a mushy-hearted imbecile who happens to be my husband!" Wolfram stomped off.

"Come on, Wolf." Yuri grabbed his spouse's hand as a sign of peace of some sort.

"No! I'm not going to speak to a flirting pin head! So, don't you ever speak to me, you cheater!" Wolfram struggled to get his hand free from Yuri's grasp.

"Let go of me, you wimp!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuri pulled him over and trapped the blonde in his embrace. Wolfram struggled but he knew it was useless. He sighed in defeat and hugged him back as a sign of forgiveness and a sign of peace. Yuri released the blonde because he knew that he won't run off once he did. Wolfram looked at the black eyes that were staring at him.

"Alright... Say what you have to say, but don't get sappy with me!" Wolfram's tone of voice changed from calm to plain irritated.

Yuri smiled softly, that's what he liked about Wolfram...

"You might be ill-tempered and spoiled but the possessiveness you have for me is something I admire most about you..." Yuri carried him up-more like swept him off his feet in surprise- and kissed him passionately...and when he pulled back, it left Wolfram panting, "That's one of the many reasons I chose to marry you. You didn't give up on me and you didn't stop acting as if you I'm yours."

"You might be a wimp and I don't know why I fell for you but...my heart chose you and you're the only one in this heart of mine..." Wolfram said softly.

"And I thought I was the sappy one here..." Yuri teased.

Yuri smiled playfully as Wolfram smirked. The blonde wrapped his arms around the double-black's neck and pulled him over to give him the kiss he truly deserved. Once he pulled back, he poked Yuri's nose with a mischievous smile on his face. His intentions were very clear...

"Why won't we..." It was needless to continue since Yuri seemed to get the picture; Wolfram chuckled.

"You mean..." Yuri definitely got the picture; he gulped.

"Oh come on Yuri... There's nothing to be scared of...after all we _are_ married..." Wolfram moved his hand over Yuri's cheek to caress it.

"Can't we do _that_ later, when everybody's asleep? When no one's going to suspect anything..." Yuri's face heated and he could feel a blush come across his face.

"Yuri, when I say we make love now, I mean _**now**_!" Wolfram withdrew his hand and glared at him.

Yuri gulped; he knew that there was a very slim chance convincing his spouse of doing _that_ later. He sighed and began to get a move on.

"And where do you think we're going?" Wolfram spat.

"To our room..." Yuri answered, hoping he was right, for once.

"Yuri, come and get some excitement in your life...in short **think**!" Wolfram shook his head and looked at him as he tried to reach the clueless boy's mind.

"You mean..." Yuri could blush get even deeper.

"Yes, your office..." Wolfram said calmly; he was glad he was able to get through the boy's head.

"Alright, if that's your wish..." Yuri said quietly as the two of them was going towards his office.

"_There's nothing I can do about it..." _Yuri added in his thoughts.

"That's a good Yuri..." Wolfram pecked his spouse's cheek as they went off.

Well, I don't know what they meant about that, but I bet it's something good 'cause I can see Wolfram was smiling all the way up to his ears. That's not the only good news! A few weeks after that, they told me that I'm going to be a big sister!

**THE END**

* * *

A/N (supposed to be) : Well, I guess-

The door opens and and angry Wolfram appears in the scene and grabs me by the collar.

"How dare you make me submit to a wimp like him?!" Wolfram pointed at Yuri who just came in, unnoticed.

"It was just a story!" I shouted.

"A story! Just look at this!" He let go of me and showed me something thing like a pregnancy test, and yes, it has two red lines in it.

"It's not my fault anymore! I have no idea what you two do during your after hours, so it's not my responsibility!" I crossed my arms.

"You're going to pay for this!" He began mumbling words that I can't make out and I just braced myself for what's going to happen.

Seconds passed and...nothing... I looked up and saw Wolfram lying on Yuri's lap.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, it seems he's not that happy to know that... I-we'll go now..." Yuri blushed as he carried the unconscious Wolfram out of the room.

_"Next time, I'll lock the door and add extra locks to _it" I thought to myself.

Anyways... well, that's it! Thanks for reading the story and waste your time reading the Author's Notes! Please comment on this story... And I guess you can guess that the last part was Greta's POV... so R&R!


End file.
